


Caught Red Handed

by Tye_Night2967



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye_Night2967/pseuds/Tye_Night2967
Summary: Chibs and Clay's son, Alex, have been together for over a year now but they have decided to keep there relationship a secret. That is until everything comes to life.OrWhen Alex gets caught under a desk by Clay and all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Caught Red Handed

All I could do was moan and clutch desperately at the sheets beneath me as I took the brutal thrusts, it was rare that Chibs and I got moments alone like this where I could be as loud as I wanted but at the moment my Dad was out of town. 

“Chibs!” I screamed out between moans as he hit that spot inside me repeatedly not giving me a break. “That’s right darling,” Chibs groaned out before bending forward to lay against my back, slowing his thrusts to slow grinds that had me whimpering. “Such a good boy for me.” The Irishman whispered in my ear pulling it between his teeth, I clutched at his still leather clad arm cursing as the harsh thrusts picked up again. A coil began to build deep in my gut, the praise combined with the harsh thrusts were too much as I came with a yell tightening up around Chibs making him cum with a groan. He gave my ass a harsh swat before pulling out and moving us to lie back in the sheets together, I cuddled up to his chest ignoring the sticky white substance that had already started leaking down my thighs. 

“We’re going to have to tell my Dad at some point you know that right?” I asked sleepily, running a finger over his scars smiling fondly to myself. Chibs tightened his grip around me at the mention of my father. It was no secret to anyone that Clay was ferociously protective over you despite you being a grown adult, it was even worse that he was your boyfriend's boss. “I know darling, but not right now we’re at a good place with us and the club. I don’t want to ruin it.” 

“Okay,” I told him with a sigh noticing the slightly uncomfortable expression on his face I turned stroking his cheek with a cheeky smile. “I have to repair an engine tomorrow ya know and I’m gonna wear those jeans you love.” That seemed to peak his interest as he smiled glancing down at me. “You know the tight ones that show off my ass.” 

“How could I forget an ass like that?” Chibs purred out, landing another harsh slap to my ass, over the year of our relationship the Irishman had seemed to fixate on my ass more and more giving it an appreciating slap everytime I walked by. “And I’ll be bending over all day so enjoy the view while you can.” I pressed a kiss on to his lips, chuckling as I was pulled to straddle his waist. 

“Think you can go again old man?” I whispered in his ear as I pulled away staring down at him with blown eyes, the Irishman gave me a glare bringing a hand up to grip my hair harshly yanking it back to expose my neck. I couldn’t help, but moan at the harsh treatment. “Old man, yeah? I’ll show you old man.” Chibs announced gruffly as he flipped us over staring down at me with dark eyes, I moaned softly knowing what would be happening. 

~

Usually, I loved teasing Chibs but right now I was regretting it as I limped around the garage and the smug bastard would smirk at me everytime we passed. Despite my pain I’d still put on the tight jeans as promised which had resulted in him sitting behind me in a chair while I fixed up the engine. I glanced behind me at him before smirking as I turned my back arching my back to push my ass out more only drawing more attention to it. However, the sultry moment was cut off by my Dad walking over. I stood up looking up at him properly. 

“We’re heading out on a run. You and Chibs stay here and keep the garage running.” Dad told me simply before heading over to the bikes with everyone else, the garage and club house quieted as the bikes left the parking lot. I glanced around making sure that we were truly alone before heading over to the office swaying my hips as I gestured for him to follow behind me. I closed the door behind me smirking as I pushed him into the office chair before dropping to my knees in front of him unbuckling his belt, he stared down at me in shock but didn’t stop me. 

“What are you doing?” Chibs groaned out as I freed his already hard cock, I gave it one solid stroke smirking up at him. “You just treat me so well baby always making me cum so hard I thought I’d return the favour.” Slowly, I leaned forward to lightly lick the tip just when I was about to take him into my mouth the door was pushed open making the both of us panic as Chibs shoved me under the table. I stared up at Chibs who looked pale as he fumbled to tie his belt. 

“Fucking hell Chibs in my office,” I paled as well as I heard my dads voice speak up. “Get her and yourself out of here.” I let out a shaky breath wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I looked up at my terrified boyfriend who seemed almost frozen. The table shook as someone kicked the back of it encouraging me to get out, I wanted the world to swallow me up as I had no choice but to crawl out from under the desk turning to face my Dad. He looked between the two of us with a blank expression, but it quickly turned to a deadly expression as his eyes landed on Chibs before I knew it I was shoved out the way as my Dad lunged forward grabbing the Irishman by the jacket throwing him through the office door. I quickly ran after them heading out to see my Dad pining Chibs to the concrete of the closed garage sealing them away from the rest of the Sons eyes, I tried grabbing the back of my Dad's jacket yanking him off, but it was no use. I looked around for a solution before running outside hoping everyone else had returned with their leader. I could have cried with relief as I spotted the group of bikers standing waiting. 

“Jax!” I screamed running over to the man I saw as a brother, all of them looked at me concerned seeing the clear distress. The blonde went to speak, but I cut him off. “My Dad and Chibs in the garage.” That was all anyone had to hear before we were all sprinting inside pulling the two men off each other, it was clear that they had both exchanged their fair share of blows. Even with three people holding my Dad back he struggled and fought against the hold teeth gritted as he tried to get a hold of the Chibs again, I stood by the Irishman’s side inspecting his injuries. 

“Clay what the fuck calm down?!” Jax yelled, taking everything in him to hold the older man back with Bobby and Tig, he glanced at me looking for an explanation but I looked down. “Alex get the fuck away from him now!” Dad screamed making me jump, I stepped away not wanting to make him any angrier than he already was. “With my fucking son! My son.” Jax caught on with that instantly understanding the situation at hand as he and the other three managed to drag my Dad back out the garage to the club house. I glanced back at a very confused Half Sack and Juice. 

“There’s a first aid box in the office,” I told the two of them, earning a nod as The Prospect ran off to get it, I turned my attention to Chibs who gave a nod letting me know it was okay to go. As slow as possible I made my way back to the club house hearing what sounded like bottles smashing and chairs being thrown, I peeked inside watching as the three of them tried to control my Dad from running out he stopped as soon as he spotted me throwing the chair down. “Tig Bobby out.” Dad demanded the two instantly following tje order slowly backing out, I stopped Bobby on his way out. 

“Can you make sure Chibs is okay I don’t trust Juice and Half Sack to clean him up.” The man gave me a nod patting me on the back as he left, I refused to look up at the other two even when I felt their eyes on me. “What the fuck was that?” Dad snapped at me wildly pointing to the door, a sudden confidence took over as I glanced up at him. 

“Are you pissed that I like dick or that it’s Chibs?” I snapped back watching as he stopped himself from flipping out at the name, but he composed himself. “I don’t give care who you fuck but it ain’t gonna be a Son, you being attached to me is dangerous enough you don’t need another connection.” I glared at him and pissed off myself this time.

“Dad, I'm already attached whether I like it or not!” I yelled at him stepping up. “You don’t think I’m in too deep already?” I asked, Dad calmed down a bit sitting in one of the chairs with his head in hands. 

“How long?” Jax asked from my side taking this better than everyone else, I sighed moving to meet his eyes. “A year.” I muttered out making them both look up in shock, I swallowed shallowly. “It was when you got arrested I thought you weren’t getting out so I got drunk Chibs as well and it just sort of happened.” I sighed moving to sit next to my Dad taking his hand in mine. “Dad I get that you’re protective but I’m a grown man and I love Chibs. You can’t keep me away from him or beat the shit out of him just for touching me.” My Dad looked up at me with a small smile squeezing my hand. 

“Fine, but I catch you like I did before or he touches you in front of me. I slit his throat.” Dad warned me, making me and Jax chuckle, I glanced up to see Chibs stumble in looking rougher than my Dad he glanced between us waiting to gage the reaction. Slowly, he made his way over to stand beside me looking between my brother and father. “We good?” They both nodded at him, giving him a small smile. 

“Yeah we’re good.” Dad told him slowly looking between the two of us. 

~

The club had accepted Chibs and I’s relationship easier than I thought, getting used quickly to the simple touches even taking notes of the subtle romantic gestures we had before telling my father. I had to say I enjoyed being able to show this much affection in public as I sat proudly in his lap sharing a cigarette with him. I smiled leaning back to connect our lips in a sweet kiss that didn’t last long as a gruff voice spoke up. 

“Off.” Dad demanded as he walked by making me sigh as I grumpily went to move only to be stopped by Chib’s arm, we watched as he headed into the chapel not looking back to see if I had moved. I smirked looking back at the Irishman who looked pleased with himself, Jax came to sit beside us with a smirk of his own. “Getting cocky?” Jax asked, earning a nod as I snatched his unopened beer. The blonde put his hand out.

“Give it back or Clay finds out you fucked on his bed.” I handed the beer back instantly flushing red as I stared at him wide eyes, Tig laughed from the other chair. “How much can I get if I promise not to tell Clay you fucked on his bike the other week.” Half Sack called from behind the bar, his voice quieting down and eyes widening when he spotted Clay in the door staring us down, without thinking I bolted up sprinting out the room ignoring the laughs and yells from Chibs behind me.


End file.
